Tycho Searling
Tycho Searling is the male tribute from District 4 who volunteered for the 21st Hunger Games. Biography Tycho's parents divorced at an early age. After his father left, it is assumed his mother had primary custody of him and his older brother. She would eventually remarry a man who loved the Hunger Games, but was too old to volunteer when they were reinstituted. Due to his step-father's pressure, his older brother volunteered for the 17th Hunger Games. However, he died in the arena. His placing is unknown. After his brother's demise, his step-father forced Tycho to train harder for the Hunger Games. He attended the Career Academy full-time, where he met Alaia. The two would start dating. When he was fifteen years old, he realized he was gay. However, due to his step-father's homophobia, he decided to keep it hidden and continue dating Alaia. Tycho and his best friend Verne volunteered for the 20th Hunger Games, but the latter was selected. It was later revealed by Cordelle that Verne volunteered to protect Tycho, as his step-father only wanted him to go into the Games to die. Verne died in the initial rounds (a part of that year's twist) by Cordelle, who later become the victor. He lives across the street from his best friend Iris. The two bear striking similarities and spend a great deal of time together, so they are commonly mistaken as siblings. It is heavily implied that she is the only one to know his sexuality before the 21st Hunger Games. The 21st Hunger Games Tycho was eligible for the 21st Hunger Games because his brother participated in the 17th Hunger Games and his best friend Verne participated in the 20th Hunger Games. Secrets Tycho breaks up with Alaia, his girlfriend of four years, at the ocean. Coming Soon . . . '' Tribute Stats General *'Placing:' *'Days in Arena: ' *'Kills:' *'Alliance:' **Lorcan Estrelle **Veira Faustus **Xolani Satine **Honoria Brantlie (until second day of training) **Mayuri Odelle **Taneli Masarie Strengths ''Coming Soon . . . '' Weaknesses ''Coming Soon . . . '' Storylines *'Coming to terms with his sexuality.' *'Feelings for Lark.' Personality *'Family-oriented.' Throughout his entire life, Tycho has put his family above everything else. He was devastated once his parents decided to have a divorce, and he volunteered strictly for his step-father. *'Avoids confrontation.' ''Describe *'Confident exterior.' *'Shy about his feelings.' Describe *'Protective.' Describe *'Vengeful.' ''Coming Soon . . . '' Trivia *In the initial notes, he is defined as a "main character." *He, Bryony, and Fresia are the only tributes of the 21st Hunger Games to be related to two previous tributes. However, unlike the other two, neither of his returned home. *For his fourth birthday, his grandmother brought him to the ocean. He mentions that it immediately became his "safe haven," and he frequently visited it during his parents' divorce. *He is the only tribute of the 21st Hunger Games known to own a cell-phone. Category:Tributes in the 21st Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive